Stuck in Suite 1435
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: Summary: Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London are stuck in London’s suite while there’s something going on downstairs. What is going on?
1. What is Going on?

Summary: Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London are stuck in London's suite while there's something going on downstairs. What will they do stuck in a suite for such a long time?

A/N: I edited the chapter and took out the run ons and all my other little grammar mistakes. Hope you like this a bit better...

**Stuck in Suite 1435 (made the suite up)**

**Chapter 1: What is going on?**

**Maddie's POV**

"Maddie guess what?" London yelled as she ran through the elevator.

"What?" I asked.

"Daddy gave me a birthday present!"

"But it's not even your birthday."

"I know… but that's what us rich people do."

"Whatever… So what did he get you?"

"A diamond ring!"

"WOW! Are there like 20 carrots?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep!"

I rolled my eyes. Then Zack and Cody came from the elevator.

"Finally saved," I said to myself.

"Hey sweet thang" Zack said.

"Hey Maddie, London" Cody said like his mature self.

"Hey Cody. Hey Zack. And how many times have I told you not to call me sweet thang?" I asked irritated.

"89," Zack replied. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you doing tonight Maddie?" London asked.

"I don't know."

"How about you come over to my suite after work and we can have a slumber party."

"Ok."

After work I went to London's suite for the sleepover. I knocked on the door of suite 1435 and London answered it. She was dressed in a pink robe with her name in diamonds all over.

"Hey Maddie, come on in!"

"Thanks. So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"First we should paint each others nails, then we could do each others hair and makeup. Then we can go downstairs for dinner." (This takes place at 5pm)

"Ok. Sounds good to me!"

We did each other's nails, hair, and makeup. We both looked so beautiful! We were about to head downstairs when we heard a knock at the door.

"Will you get that?" London asked. "My nails aren't dry yet."

"Neither are mine."

"Hey whose suite is this?"

"Yours."

"So who should get the door?"

"Uh, you!" I replied.

London glared at me.

"Okay! Me!" I exclaimed. I stormed over to the door and looked through the peephole at who was standing in the hallway.

"Who is it?" London asked.

"Carrie, Zack, and Cody."

I opened the door.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Moseby said there's something going on downstairs, and it may be dangerous. Can Zack and Cody stay here until things calm down?"

London walked up. She had heard the whole thing.

"Sure" she said.

"Thank you so much" Carrie said.

"No problem, but where are you gonna stay?"

"I'm gonna go see what's going on."

"Ok. Stay safe!" I said.

"Don't worry. I will… Love you boys."

"Love you," they said in unison.

**And so the story begins…**


	2. What Will We Do in the Biggest Suite?

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 2: What are we going to do in the biggest suite?**

**Maddie's POV**

"So Zack, Cody, what do you two wanna do?" I asked the twins.

"Well, we are hungry…" Zack said.

"Ok. What do you wanna eat?"

"Grilled cheese!" they said in unison.

"Ok. London is that ok with you?"

"Sure. Whatever." She replied.

"Alright. London where are all the pans and kitchen stuff?"

"In the top drawer." She said.

"Ok. Do you want some, London?"

"EWW! I'll take some caviar **(A/N I don't know how to spell it)**!"

"Sorry, but I don't know how to make it."

"Than call someone."

"We can't. Everyone's downstairs."

"Oh. Then I'll take some _grilled cheese_." She said, accentuating the words "grilled cheese."

"Ok."

_**5 minutes later…**_

"Ok! They're ready!" I yelled.

Zack and Cody came up and took theirs. Then London came up and took hers, too.

"Thank you, Maddie." Cody said, "These are delicious!"

"Yeah, they are," Zack said, "Thank you, Maddie."

"Your welcome you guys!" I said happily knowing I can actually cook something. At home I always end up burning stuff. But then again grilled cheese is really easy to make.

"Wow, Maddie!" London said, "These are delicious!"

"Thank you!" I said.

_WOW! I'm surprised! Even LONDON TIPTON likes my cooking!_

"Ok. What do you want to do now?" I asked.

All of a sudden someone burst through the door…

**What did you think? **


	3. Uh Oh

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 3: Uh oh…**

**Zack's POV**

_Last chapter: All of a sudden, someone burst through the door…_

* * *

I screamed along with everyone else. The door flew to the other side of the room. I looked at London's face. It looked as though she was gonna kill that guy. Her SOLID gold door was ruined. Well anyways back to the guy…

And it was…

"Arwin?" Everyone yelled.

"You guys need to lock up your door and FAST the robber is on his way up."

"WHAT? There's a robber?" Maddie asked.

"YEAH." Arwin started, "and I personally think he's looking for someone to hold hostage… so watch out and do NOT leave this room!"

"Ok. Thank you Arwin." Maddie said, "But where are you gonna stay?"

"I'm gonna stay…" Just then the robber came up and looked at Arwin…

"Right here with you guys" Arwin said, "Everyone into the bathroom NOW!"

Everyone ran into the bathroom. We could hear him banging on the door. Since London has a HUGE bathroom. We all fit with a lot more room left.

"To bad we didn't go into the closet… it's a WHOLE lot bigger than the bathroom, and we wouldn't be right next to the door," London said.

"Wait! Isn't your bathroom connected to your closet?" Maddie asked.

"Oh yeah…" London said.

London opened the door… and there was the robber!

"UH OH!" I said

**Ooooo cliffy! I love doing this to u guys. Well in the next chappie there is going to be a HUGE surprise! Oh yeah and the robbers name is Bob… I like the name bob… ****Well anyways thanx for reading my story and there will be more ASAP!**


	4. Bob

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 4: Bob**

**Cody's POV**

_Last chapter: London opened the door… and there was the robber_

"Uh oh!" I said.

There was the robber. Standing right there right in front of us… It looks like he's doing something, but I can't tell everyone's in my way. How he knew that was where we were going? That is a mystery to me. Maybe we were talking to loud. Maybe he was doing something in there.

"AHHHHHHH," London screamed, "There's a robber in MY closet. None of those clothes will fit you, you know?"

I saw something in his hand… it looked like a… bomb! He was frozen in that position with a BOMB!

"You guys… we better get outta here!" I whispered.

"Yeah. I agree with Cody," Maddie said.

Arwin shut the door, locked it and we ran out of there as fast as we could, but before we were in the elevator…

**BOOM!**

**The boom was SUPPOSED to be bigger but its not. Well how did you like it? I don't know if I should continue on with it or not. If I do there's going to be a lot of hospital stuff and I'm not good at that. But isn't that stupid? The robber blew up the hotel while he was still in it!**

**PS my birthday is tomorrow (July 26) I cant wait**

**Love your favorite author,**

**vllyballplayer4life**


	5. Authors note

Hey you guys! I'm glad yall liked the story and I _might_ write more. And there's something I didn't explain… He blew up the WHOLE hotel. My sis said it confused her and she thought it just blew up her closet… So anyway thanx to all my reviews and there may be more soon…

Love your favorite author,

vllyballplayer4life


	6. Hospital

**I made a change after I got a review asking why were they operating for. So read it again and it will tell you.**

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 5: Hospital**

**London's POV**

_Last chapter: BOOM!_

I look up.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in an ambulance; there was a bomb." The paramedic said.

"Where is everyone else?"

"In other ambulances."

Then I fell back to sleep. Not a very deep sleep. I could hear the ambulance stop and they took me out of it. I heard them screaming, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Then I got to the room. I could feel them lift me up and move me from the stretcher to the bed. I could hear the doctor asking, "What's wrong?" Then I felt weird. I heard a long beeping. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

No POV 

The doctors all gathered around London.

"Get her into an OR!" The doctor yelled. "STAT!"

The doctors and nurses all ran her into the OR (operating room) When they got there they started operating. It turns she was having internal bleeding in her Heart. After the operation London was fine. They took her back into her room. Sadly at the time there was no one to come and visit her… everyone was in another room. And her dad was not able to come for a couple of weeks and neither was her mom.

Maddie's POV 

I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I asked myself.

"She's awake" I heard someone yell. A doctor came in and checked on me. When he left I looked at myself. _"What happened?" _I asked myself. I had scratches and bruises all over. And my head hurt really badly!

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a bomb, all your friends are in other rooms. You'll be able to see them depending how you are later." The doctor said.

"Ok," I said. Then I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

**Well how'd u like it? I'm not good at hospital stuff so anyone who notices anything PLEASE tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 7**

**Zack's POV**

I woke up and I was in a room… it looks like a hospital room. NO WAY! I don't know how or why I got here. _"Where is everyone else?" _I asked myself.

"He's awake…" I heard someone say.

Then there was a doctor looking at me.

"W-what happened?" I managed to get out.

"There was a bomb at the Tipton. You and your friends are all in the same hospital. You can go see them later depending on how your feeling."

"Ok." I said, "But what about my brother and my mom? That's all I really care about!"

"He's in the room next door. And she's in the _other _room next door."

"Ok." I said. And he left.

**Cody's POV**

I woke up to many machines around me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a hospital room" A doctor said.

"Oh. How did I get here?" I asked.

"There was a bomb at the Tipton, you and your friends were the only ones on the floor that the bomb was on. So ya'll are the only ones in the hospital, but a good thing to say is your mother is ok."

"That's good," I said. Then I started to feel weird. I started seizing…

No POV 

The nurse ran up to him, she called for help, and a doctor came in.

"His airways are clogged up, we need to intabate," The doctor said.

The doctor put a tube down his throat. After he was done he told the nurses to kepp a close eye on him. As soon as the doctor left Cody flat lined.

"HELP!" The nurse yelled.

The doctor came back in.

"Get him into an OR!" The doctor yelled, "STAT!"

They took him into the OR. He cut him open and noticed a tumor. They tried their hardest, but he fell into a coma…

**Did you like it? It may not be as good as the 6th but I tried…**

**Please tell me if you like it!**

**Your favorite writer,**

**Taylor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 8**

**Maddie's POV**

I opened my eyes, and saw a _really **HOT **_doctor looking over me. _WOW! He's hot! _I said to myself.

"I'm Doctor Jacobs. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," I said.

"Ok. That's good." He said, and walked out.

I was left in the room alone. Then Mr. Moseby walked in.

"Maddie, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am."

"Well I just came from London's room, and I'm happy to say she's fine. And Zack he is fine to but I'm sorry to say that Cody's in a coma."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"Oh my gosh!"

Just then Dr. Jacobs came in.

"Sir, can I talk to Maddie? Alone?"

"Sure" And he left.

"Maddie, I am happy to say that you can go home."

"Really?" I was happy, but then again I was sad. I mean _Cody's _in a coma.

"Yes," He said.

"That's great!"

"Yes it is."

And he walked out.

**Well there's chapter 8. Isn't that great? Maddie's getting out of the hospital! Theres more coming. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just realized something I never put up a disclaimer! I DO NOT own the suite life.**

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 9**

**London's POV**

I woke up. And there was Maddie. Sitting right next to me.

"Oh my gosh! She's awake!" Maddie yelled.

A doctor came and checked up on her.

"You're fine and will be released soon." He said and left.

"Good." I said.

Maddie and I talked about what happened for like an hour! Then the doctor came back in and told me that I could leave. Maddie helped me get out of bed. I couldn't believe it! I could walk by myself! No wheelchair needed! Maddie drove us to her place since my suite was blown up. This was the second time I had been in her house.

We stayed at her house for like 10 minutes. Then we went to the hospital. On the way there we stopped at McDonalds.

**Zack's POV**

I woke up to Maddie and London looking at me.

"Hey Zack. How are you feeling?" Maddie asked me.

"Good. Sweet thang."

"I'm glad, but please don't call me sweet thang"

"Ok. How's Cody?" I asked.

"Well… How can I say this?"

"He's in a coma" London said.

"Thanks London," Maddie said, "I'm sure that makes him feel a lot better."

"No. It's ok" I said.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he's tough he can make it." I said.

"Yeah," Maddie said.

Then I started to feel weird. I started to seize. I couldn't breathe.

"HELP!" I heard Maddie yell.

No POV 

All the doctors gathered around him. They told Maddie and London to get out.

Then he started to flat line…

**OOOOOO another cliffy! Aren't I so evil?**

**Well I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Here's chapter 10!**

**Stuck in Suite 1435**

**Chapter 10**

**Maddie's POV**

"I can not believe what just happened!" I practically screamed at London.

"Yeah. I know. Why would this happen to both the twins?"

"I don't know. I guess all we can do is wait." I said.

Then Carrie started running up towards us. (She had gone home to get some rest)

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know… We were in the room talking to Zack, when he started to seize and couldn't breathe. We called for help, and they told us to get out. Then I think he started to flat line!" I said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Carrie said, "How could this happen to both my boys?" She said.

"I don't know, but all we can do is wait," London said.

"How about we go check on Cody?" I asked.

"Good idea" Carrie said.

We went into Cody's room. He was still in a coma. Then Cody's doctor came in.

"Oh. Hello!" He said.

"Hello. How is he doing?" Carrie asked.

"Well. He is doing fine."

"Well that's good," I said.

"We had better get back to check on Zack." Carrie said.

"Yeah." London said.

**Well did you like it? There wasn't anything really going on in this chappie but I think there will in the next!**


End file.
